San Fierro Banging
by nyaikou
Summary: Set in San Andreas. A day has passed after Carl took care of Big Smoke and Officer Tenpenny and now he's looking back on the events. He's got time now to see his girl in San Fierro, Katie Zhan so what will happen next? Rated M for lemon. CarlxKatie


**San Fierro Banging**

**A/N:** _Hey! It's my first and only Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas one-shot about Carl and Katie Zhan, one of the available girlfriends he can have where she can be found in the gym of San Fierro, I heard. Anyways, enjoy my first story!_

"Carl, wake up. Your girl's on the phone." Sweet's voice and nudges awoke CJ from his sleep.

He groaned and stretched his hand out to reach the phone so his brother could give it to him. "What's happening, Katie?" He said.

"Carl, you're ok then? I heard there was an accident in Grove Street and I knew you would be there."

"Nah babe, it's fine."

"Really? That's good. But can you meet me? I want to meet you."

"Of course, baby. I'm out of San Fierro right now but I should be there in a few days time."

"Ok."

CJ hung up and looked at his brother who had a smirk on his face. "What? What now, Sweet?"

"So that's your girl, huh? Man I didn't know you had love for a girl."

"Aw come on bro, stop it Sweet. I just got up and you're already on my nerves." CJ sat up and scratched the back of his head. "Damn, this hangover is killing me. I know we were celebrating but how much did I drink?"

"Yeah I know what you mean but are you still going to see your girl? What about the hood?"

"Bro, I thought you were able to take care of your hood now. I mean, Grove Street Families can take care of your hood now. Ain't nobody gonna touch us or we got rid of them."

"Alright then, go meet your girl. I'm going to go see how Kendal and Caesar are."

"Cool." Once Sweet left him, CJ sighed and proceeded to take a shower. "Guess I better go take a shower."

Katie Zhan met CJ at the San Fierro Hospital after he was shot in a gang war between The Da Nang Boys and the San Fierro Triads. Katie and Carl grew close but because she was nurse and Carl was busy getting back the hood, they hadn't seen each other in a while. But now since CJ had taken care of "business" in Los Santos, he could go see Katie. Carl made his way back to his room changing into a black tank top and army bottoms then proceeded downstairs for some food before heading outside the garage. His banshee spray painted in green and white was waiting. CJ settled himself before driving out of Grove Street and soon, Los Santos.

Carl was done. Finished with any problem he had before. He had dealt with all other gangs lurking around Los Santos including any last minute Ballas or Los Santos Vagos Cats making sure "they wouldn't get up on their feet again". It had only been a day since Carl confronted and killed both Big Smoke and Officer Tenpenny. Even though he was tired and still coming to the fact that Big Smoke betrayed him, it had to be done. Carl stopped OG Loc from continuing to rap with Madd Dogg's rhyme book and now, Carl was Madd Dogg's new manager.

In San Fierro, Carl had managed to eliminate all threats of the San Fierro Triads and even opened up his own garage. Off the bay, he also got rid of T-Bone, pimp Jizzy B and one of his old friends, Ryder.

Staying in Las Venturas for a while, he broke into the Caligula's Casino destroying both the Sindacco's with their meat factory and Leone's family business. The Red Dragon Casino owner and friend of Carl's, Wu Zi Mu of the Mountain Cloud Boys gave him half of the shares.

As he drove into San Fierro now, Carl couldn't help but think that after all he has been through, he has become pretty successful as the manager of a rap artists in Los Santos, his own property development selling high-priced cars and garage next door in San Fierro. He owns half of a major share in one of the best casinos in Las Venturas.

Before CJ knew it, he was already driving down Katie's road. He parked and pulled out his phone. "Carl, are you in San Fierro yet?"

"Yeah, baby. I'm outside – waiting for you."

"Aren't you coming inside? You have keys, remember? Plus, I have a surprise for you."

Carl had a smirk on his face – he could only wonder what that surprise could be. "A'ight then. I'll be there in a sec." And shortly after Carl was walking up the stairs, he approached the door to see Katie like he has never seen her before. "You like it?"

She would normally have her hair in a pigtail wearing a red tank top and blue sweats, but now, she was different. Katie's hair was now wavy and a little below her shoulders, she wore a short black dress above her knees and simple silver stilettos making her look sexy and Carl stand in awe. "Like it? I love it." Carl walked closer to her closing the door so they would have privacy in her house. "And girl, tonight, we are going all night."

Without a word, Carl's hands brushed against her skin and he kissed her; he immediately picked her up and brought her to the bedroom. She stripped Carl down to his bowers within seconds. He tackled Katie quickly removing her stilettos leaving kisses on her neck. She moaned in pleasure as he quickly began removing her dress and staring in awe at her body he had wanted for so long time. "Girl you still look good! Now how are we going to do this?"

"Baby, you know I like it rough and fast like we always do."

Carl smirked. "Whatever you say."

His hands gripped tightly onto her arms as his mouth moved down her chin to her neck. He began sucking and kissing on her soft skin. Carl's hands moved to the edge of her bra and quickly pulled it off exposing her breast. His eyes lingered there for a moment before he pressed his bare chest up against her. His tongue licked down her collarbone causing her to throw her head back against the wall. CJ's tongue dragged lower licking the harden pecks of her breast. He swirled his tongue along her outer breast. Katie gasped in and bit down on her lip hard.

She could feel his harden length against her inner thigh, and she wanted it. Katie's hands wrapped around his neck and up into his hair as she waited in anticipation.

His hands grabbed the edge of her underwear and pulled them down. She felt the cold air hit her exposed body. "Are you ready, girl?"

"Do it!" But Katie desperately wanted him. Now!

CJ pulled down his own bowers as he kissed her hard on the lips once more. He grabbed both of her thighs rubbing her back roughly against the bed, but before she noticed, he thrust himself into her. Katie moaned in pleasure. He bit her lip hard causing her to gasp in pleasure as he continued pushing himself in and out of her. He rammed into her again even deeper causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy as she clawed down his chest. Feeling her body around CJ who followed right after her, pushing his body further within her for a climax.

They both breathed heavy for a moment. "Ooh, CJ, that was great."

He smirked and hugged her from behind. "I bet it was."

**A/N:** _I'm sorry if the description was not good enough but I wanted a little introduction or so. I tried my best and I hope you will review once it is finished._


End file.
